motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Companies
For the companies that produce vehicles, see Manufacturers. Aside from the vehicle manufacturers in MotorStorm, there are numerous other companies that presumably make various products related to MotorStorm and racing. These entities often appear as stickers or sponsors on the many vehicles and tracks throughout the games in the series. '0–9' Companies *'10 Pin Bowling' *'4ISE' - Likely a play on the phrase "Four-eyes". *'4Tune' - A play on "Fortune". *'4t5' - A play on "Forty Five". *'4x4 extreme' *'606' *'7th Heaven' - Most likely a paint shop or vehicle graphics company. Found as a sponsor sticker on Ozutsu Daimyo. 4ise.jpg 007.jpg|7th Heaven Darkwood 4t5.png 4tune.png 10pinbowling.jpg 'A' Companies *'ABM' *'ABS' - May stand for Anti-lock braking systems. *'accelereighty' - First appears in the first MotorStorm game, and reappears in later installments. It is visible on some AI-exclusive liveries on certain vehicles in Monument Valley. *'aceris' *'Albion' - Oddly enough a vehicle manufacturer, though no vehicles were produced by this company. *'allahan' *'All Out Racing' *'AMEN TIRES' *'Angela' - appears on the side of buses in Apocalypse. *'ARACHNID' *'asiatek' *'Atom Sparks' - Appears in Pacific Rift and Apocalypse *'ATV: All Terrain Vehicle' *'AUDIO FX' - A play on "Audio Effects". *'AutomaniX' - Appears in Pacific Rift and Apocalypse *'autoplace' *'AutoStorm' - Appears in MSPR and MSA *'Autovalve' *'Noisia' (Split the Atom) - This is an album by the band Noisia, which did some of the music in Motorstorm: Apocalypse. Ai acc viking.jpg|accelereighty Alloutracing.jpg|All Out Racing Atomsparks.jpg Automanix.png Autostorm.jpg Comps3.png|ABS Autoplace.jpg allahan.jpg Angela advert MSA.jpg|'Angela' advert 'B' Companies *'Badger - Touring Class Brake Systems' *'Bandit' *'Bannon' *'BC spares' *'bear pads' *'Bear paw' *'benn obox' (Hyper-Pure Air Systems) *'Big Eye Bunny' - possibly a drinks company, liveries in MotorStorm: Monument Valley depict a soft drinks can. *'Big Joe's Bike Shack' *'Big Joe's Chilli Dogs' - This sponsor's logo is only visible on a usable Patriot Bushwacker in Monument Valley. Wrecked, unusable Bushwackers with this logo can bee seen in Pacific Rift, strewn along certain tracks. *'Blackstang Racing' *'Bolt' *'Brako' - Probably a reference to Brembo. *'Bubble Funk' - Depicted as a brand of soft-drink *'Bulls-I ALLOY WHEELS' Ai big joes 1.jpg Ai big joes 2.jpg Big joes.jpg Blackstang.jpg|Blackstang Braco.jpg|Brako Bandit.jpg Varjack2.jpg|Big Eye Bunny sponsored Varjack. 248 Patriot Rodeo.jpg 'C' Companies *'Cafe Maupin' *'Cannonball' - A possible reference to racing events of the same name. *'CarPdiem' - Latin for "Seize the day!". *'Caul Chemical Engineering '(CCE for short) *'Ciolek Advancements' - Appears in MSPR. If a vehicle has additional spotlights, the Ciolek logo may appear on them. *'COMBAT' *'Co-Radials' - Tokayomo-brand tires also have "Co-Radial" imprinted, suggesting that Tokayomo manufacturers the Co-Radials. Ciolek.jpg Coradials.png Carpdiem.png Cannonball.png cafemaupin.jpg Caul Chemical Engineering.jpg 'D' Companies *'Deadloud' - A presumed speaker/radio manufacturer. *'DMC Hotels '- Possible reference to Devil May Cry. *'Doohickey Donuts' *'dp' - Logo looks the same at any angle. The name is likely a reference to a real life petroleum company BP (British Petroleum). *'DuskLite Corp' - A private security contracter in MotorStorm: Apocalypse. Dusk.png|DuskLite Logo. Dp.jpg doohickeydonut.jpg dmchotel.jpg 'E' Companies *'EightBall' *'ELITE FORCE' - An actual band responsible for much of MotorStorm: Apocalypse's soundtrack. *'Embley Tires' - A tyre manufacturer. *'Encol Design' *'Entire' *'EntroniX Ignition Systems' *'EPS' Encoldesign.jpg Eightball.jpg Entire.png 'F' Companies *'Falling Man.' *'Fiensters' *'FIESTUNG PARTS' - Supposedly started in 1986. *'FireFuel' *'Firestorm' - Started in 1988. *'Flesh' *'Fletcher's Ferries' - A homage to Senior Enviroment Artist Andrew Fletcher. *'FlowOil' *'Free West' - The logo consists of large old-English lettering as well as the Free West logo in small black print. It appears in Monument Valley in AI-exclusive versions of the Voodoo Iguana and Wombat Typhoon. There is actually an AI character in Monument Valley called Free West. This makes it possible that it is not a company, but in fact his own personal livery. *'FreeFlow' Ai free west iguana 3.jpg Flowoil.png Free flow.jpg fletchers.jpg 'G' Companies *'G3uf3' *'Gardner Cars' *'Gasoprine' - Appears on some AI-only liveries in Monument Valley. The company name is a combination of 'Gasoline' and numerous other possible words. *'Globall' - A play on "Global". *'Globe' *'Gravel' *'GTrotter' *'Gutman' - A "world famous" burger restaurant. Ai purple iguana.jpg Gravel.jpg G3.jpg gardenercars.jpg gutman.jpg 'H' Companies *'Harvey' *'Hoffman' *'Horus' *'Hydrozade.com' - A defunct boat engine manufacturer, the website has since been dropped. Hydrozade.jpg harvey.jpg 'I' Companies *'Ignitro' - A portmanteau of Ig'nite and '''Nitro'us. *'''indestri - A play on "Industry". *'IndigoKart' - A portmanteau of Indigo and Go-'Kart'. Has a fictional website: "www.indigokart.net". *'Invent Racing' *'Isabella' - Sponsors the Italia Vulcan in Monument Valley and Pacific Rift *Ice - a livery company exclusive to Arctic Edge Indigokart.jpg Invent racing.png Indestribackup.jpg 'J' Companies *'Jack's' *'Jaffe Burger' *'JAO' *'JapSpeed' - Likely an advertisement for Japspeed, a real-life performance parts manufacturer for Japanese sports cars. The logo for this company that appears in MotorStorm is nigh on identical to that of the real one. *'Johnny's Square Burgers' Japspeed.png Jaq.png Jack's.jpg jaffe.jpg johnnys.jpg 'K' Companies *'Keller & Stone Books' *'KT. LOBL' ' kellerstonebooks.jpg ' 'L' Companies *'Leistung' - German for "Performance" or "Achievement". *'LizardDog' *'Lock Belt' *'Loser' *'LUNRATEC' Reistung.png|Leistung 'M' Companies *'Madeline' *'Marathon Energy' - A company that appears in all MotorStorm titles. Its logo often appears on vehicles in at least one livery. In pre-Apocalypse games it was just Marathon, but in Apocalypse it is Marathon Energy, meaning this is supposedly an energy-drink company, despite the lack of information. A possible take on brands such as Monster Energy and Rockstar. *'McCLOSKEY' *'Monster' *'MotorOil' *'MotoShox' *'MotoWERKS' *'Mudplugger Racing' - Makers of Mud Plugger tyres in Pacific Rift. *'Mute Bear - Moto X Accessories' *'MVMC' - Monument Valley Motorcycle Club, formed by Big Dog and Hangnail Johnson. Ai marathon kalahari.jpg|Marathon on a Springbok Kalahari. Moto.png Mudpluggerracing.jpg|Mudplugger Racing Marathon energy.png madeline.jpg MSPR bladesr4noobs 123.jpg 'N' Companies *'Nann' *'Nairn' *'Neco' *'Numskull' - A play on "numbskull", the company itself a helmet manufacturer whose logo appears in all three main installments in the series. Mash's vinyl scheme contains their logo, although he never actually wears a helmet. A Numskull livery was available for download for seven vehicles in Monument Valley, in the livery pack. The Numskull-only liveries are eerily similar to those of the vehicles driven by Muerte. Numskull.png Nairn.jpg N.png 189 Italia Strano.jpg 'O' Companies *'Obi-Wong Enterprises' *'Oggy' *'Omicron' ' Omicron.png ' 'P' Companies *'PANZER' - German for "Armor". Its logo stickers are typically found on heavy vehicles. *'PartMart' - The "T" is checkered flag. *'paw' *'PEPSAL' *'Performance Parts' *'PhoenixWare' *'Photon Systems' *'Power Batteries' *'Progeny' Paw.jpg Photon systems.png Performanceparts.png|Performance Parts MSPR earth 1.jpg|Panzer Pheonixware.jpg Comps3.png Powerbatteries.png 'Q' Companies *'Quad Supplies' *'Qog' *'Quickspeed' Qog.jpg Quickspeed.png 'R' Companies *'Race Head' *'Racewheels' *'Radio Storm' *'raVine' - A company appearing in all MotorStorm titles. It sponsors many vehicles, such as the Atlas Earthquake and the Springbok Kalahari. Its logo is somewhat similar to the real world tyre manufacturer Maxxis. *'RAW NERVE' *'RazorTail' *'Razor Tuning' *'Redwood' *'RSR' *'Rocco' *'Rock Fuel' *'Roskell' *'Rumic' *'Rush Exhausts' - Possibly a play on the Thrush line of exhausts. MSPR earth 2.jpg MSPR earth 3.jpg Ravine2.jpg Razor.jpg Comps3.png|Radio Storm Rush.jpg Rsr.png 'S' Companies *'Sam's Crabs' *'Samurai Performance Systems' - Appears on a livery for the Patriot V8 in Pacific Rift. *'Schotz' *'Scottie's Bay Cruises' *'Sepway' *'Shinji' - Appears in Pacific Rift and Apocalypse, though the logo changes somewhat in the later game. *'!SHOCKS' *'SHOtBrakes' - A play on the (somewhat) humorous phrase "shot brakes", a phenomenon where brakes (made of metal, not ones made of carbon-ceramic) overheat and become useless. *'Sigma RD' *'Six7even' - A company that first appeared in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift as a sponsor for vehicles. It returns in MotorStorm: Apocalypse. Hunter, a member of The Brotherhood, wears a Six7even jumper. This suggests that it is a clothing brand in the MotorStorm world. Six7even is quite a rare sponsor in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, found as sponsors for only a few vehicles, such as the Wombat Beachmaster and Molotov Baikal. *'Skinny C Kinney' - Sponsors the Springbok Namibia in Pacific Rift *'Slogan' *'Solara' (Used Auto Sales) *'Sonix Audio Systems' *'SP Spare Parts' *'Spark Leads' - A minor company featured only on a livery for the Wombat Typhoon and the Castro Varadero. This livery first appeared as an AI only livery in MotorStorm, but then was made usable to the player in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. *'SpeedSystems' *'SportsApparel' - Presumably a clothing brand *'Sprung Shocks' *'SupaGrip' - A tyre manufacturer in Pacific Rift. *'SupaSeven' Hunter.png|The Six7even logo on Hunter's shirt Wombat beachmaster.png|A buggy sponsored by Six7even Sonix.jpg Shinji.png|MSPR Shinji Logo Reistung.png|SpeedSystems Tx racing.jpg|SupaGrip (on top of tire) Sepway.jpg Shotbrakes.jpg Sp.jpg Sprungshocks.jpg Slogan.jpg Shocks.png S.png sam'scrabs.jpg scotties.jpg solara.jpg 238 Springbok Namibia.jpg 'T' Companies *'TARA' *'Tekpindy' *'Tippi's' - A family-run Italian restaurant. *'Tropical Warfare' *'Tubby Turbos' (Turbocharged Automobile Engineers) *'Tuff Parts' *'TX Racing' - A wheel manufacturer. *'Tysoyoghi Guages' Tuff parts.png Tx racing.jpg|TX Racing Tekpinda.png Tysoyoshi.jpg tippi.jpg 'U' Companies *'Underkill' 'W' Companies *'Wriggly Ninja' 'X' Companies *'X-Act' - A play on the word "exact" *'XX-MotoX' 'Z' Companies *'ZERO' - Appears in all titles, although the only vehicle to be sponsored by it in the original MotorStorm is the Beelzebuggy Carabid. The Mirage 101 driven by Mash is nicknamed 'The Zero', and has the company logo on the sides. *'Zombie Auto Parts' Zero.jpg Category:Miscellaneous